A Dream Come True
by shana.rose
Summary: A companion piece to my modern AU A Man In Uniform. Tom and Sybil break-in their new Dublin home with one of Tom's teenage fantasies.


**A/N: This is a bit of roleplay based on the beginning of Star Wars: The Return of the Jedi in which Leia gets captured by Jabba the Hut trying to rescue Han Solo. It is also for the Roleplay and All Tied Up Challenges!**

* * *

Sybil stares into the mirror at her own reflect and laughs. Shaking her head she tries to remember how Tom talked her into this.

_They had just moved in to their new flat in Dublin. After spending the entire day unpacking they needed a break. _

"_Did you set up the tele?" Sybil asked. All she wanted to do was lie on the couch and do nothing._

_Tom nodded, "Yea but we don't have cable yet."_

_Walking over to the still unpacked box of books and dvds Sybil shuffled through naming titles she pulled them out._

"_The Princess Bride?" _

_He paused before remembering that the case was empty. "We leant it to Gwen remember?"_

"_Leap Year?"_

"_Nah, what else do we have?"_

"_Notting Hill?" _

_Tom laughed before shaking his head. "Not really in the mood for a rom com love."_

_Sybil laughed, "Then I'm guessing Love Actually is out too."_

_Tom grins as he flops onto the couch. _

_Looking down she picks up a dvd and strolled over to the dvd player popping it in. _

"_What did you pick?" Tom asked as she cuddled into his side._

"_Something you love," Sybil replied as Stars Wars: The Return of the Jedi started. They were ten minutes into the movie when the famous Princess Leia scene came. Sybil couldn't help but roll her eyes at the costume choice for Leia. "God I don't know how she could wear that." _

_With his eyes still glued to the tele he mumbled, "Wear what?"_

_Sybil pointed at Leia chained to Jabba as Luke Skywalker began to unchain her. "THAT! I mean for god sake Tom she's wearing a metal bikini! How any woman could wear something so-"_

"_So what?" Tom asked still staring at the tele._

_Turning her head towards Tom it suddenly hit her that his eyes were still glued to the tele. More importantly glued to a golden bikini-clad Leia. "You're totally turned-on by this aren't you?"_

_Tom finally torn his eyes from the tele to look at Sybil. She laughed as he blushed and sheepishly said, "Well it _is _Princess Leia love."_

_Sybil was roaring in laugh now, the laugh only getting worst as the blush on his cheeks grew redder and redder by the second. In between her giggles she wiggles her eyebrows as she joking says, "Maybe _I_ should get one."_

_It may have been a joke but the lust that clouded his eyes wasn't._

Sybil blushed heavily. Taking a deep breathe she touched her hair making sure her buns were still intact before moving away from the mirror and out of their room.

* * *

Tom can't keep the grin off his face. _We're actually going to do this. _Waiting for Sybil to call him into the room he anxiously waited at the door.

"_We don't have to do this you know." He says, his mind is screaming at him to shut up but he ignores it. He'd hate to make her do anything she wasn't comfortable doing._

_Looking up from her laptop Sybil released her lower lip. She had a habit of biting her lips whenever she shopped online. Tilting her head she shrugged with a small smile on her lips. "I know but..."_

"_But what?"_

"_But... I don't know," Sybil said letting out a little laugh. "I suppose..." Her face turned a beautiful shade of red. "I suppose it could be rather, well, fun!" She laughed embarrassingly._

_Tom leaned over and snuggling her face as he mumbled before kissing her, "I love you."_

"Han Solo you're needed in the living room!"

Tom grinned taking a moment to straighten his face as he opened the door.

The lights were off and the curtains shut, the only light was coming underneath the bathroom door. He could see her across the room her hands in her lap seating in an array of pillows. He could feel the excitement rise in the air, "Leia?" He whispered.

"Han? Is that you," she whispered back. Sybil's voice had always been incredibly arousing but with the lights off her husky voice seemed so much more.

"Happy to see me sweetheart?" He whispered as he reached her side.

"Han!" She hissed, "How on earth did you get out of the cells?"

He chuckled deeply as he drank her in. Her lips a deep shade of red, her cheeks rosy, her beautiful hair in two lazy buns and that was only her head. His eyes slowly traveled down her face going down her delicate neck and lovely shoulders to her luscious breasts. The golden brasserie displaying her gorgeous tits in a way that could only be describe as divine.

Licking his lips he remembered her question, "Chewy and I played a little trick on the guards, now come on. Chewy's waiting at the ship." He whispered back before his lips met hers in a long languid kiss.

Breathing shallowly she replied,"I'll be happy to once I'm free." Lifted her hands up he wondered how he missed the scarf she had use to tie herself to the nearby table. _Probably too busy drooling over her clothing _he mused.

He smirked as an idea formed into his head. Sliding in front of her he leaned back as he placed his fingers at her ankles slowly running his fingers run her legs. His fingers were barely touching her skin, something he knew drove her mad. Hearing her gasp he pursed his lips to stop himself from chuckling.

His fingers brush over her knees slowly tracing the inside of her thighs as he gets closer and closer to to her center. Stopping when he was only an inch away from her core he paused. Smiling he ran a lone finger against the edge of the flowing dark fabric that separated him from where he wanted to touch her most.

Closing her eyes a moan rolled across her lips. His fingers were leaving a trail of fire. Every time he moved his fingers another shock would run through her body. Sighing blissfully she imagined where his talented fingers would go next.

His forefinger slowly dipping underneath dark seam of her skirt his finger ran a slow circle against her flesh before quickly moving back out. She whimpered loudly letting out a shaky breath as his fingers run up her stomach, his palms rubbing against her silky skin as he reached her breasts.

His fingers pressing hard his firm breast Sybil cried out, "YES!"

"Shush," he growled into her ear. "Or you'll wake Jabba."

Whimpering as she arched her back pressing her tits into his capable hands she mewled, "Untie me?"

He nodded as he pressed a string of kisses against her neck. Prying himself away from her delectable neck Tom moved his hands down to her wrist quickly tugging the scarf out her wrist and pulling her up on her feet.

Wrapping his arms around her waist his mouth captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss before pulling his face away from hers. His breath coming out just that much faster he grabbed her hand and they crouched across the room.

Looking back he grinned as Sybil slipped out a giggle. Raising his finger to his lips he whispered, "The ship's this way."

Racing into the room that was formerly called the bedroom Tom and Sybil rushed through the door with Tom quickly shutting it behind him.

Turning towards her very own Han Solo she strutted over wrapping her arms lazily around his neck. "Thank you for saving me," She replied tightening her grip around his neck as she pressed her hips against his arousal grounding herself against his cock.

Tom growled deep from within his throat as he stole her lips into a steamy kiss. His hands moving to her bottom, as he kneaded her firm rump he mumbled against her lips, "It's the least I could Mmm do seeing as you came all this Mmmmm way to save me."

Stepping away from him she looked up at him through her lashes. "Still... they must be a way I can show you my thanks. Maybe I could... polish your gun?" She then reached down and stroking his hardened cock before giving it a lustful squeeze.

Tom groaned, "Sweetheart you can polish my gun anytime." Sybil chuckled, a throaty sound that if possible only made him want her more.

Sybil fisted her hands into his vest she walked them backwards until the back of her legs hits the frame of their bed. Grabbing his face between her hands she claimed his lips into a heated kiss. Her tongue running against the seam of his lips as he opened his mouth eager to grant her access she so desired.

Running her tongue against the length of his tongue Tom whimpered as she pulled away.

"Wha-" He began as Sybil switched their positions. Pushing him backwards he fell onto his back.

She merely smiled down at him as she crawled across him. Leaning over him for another scarf he groaned as her breasts hovered above his head.

Running her fingers down his arms much like how he had teased her earlier to her legs she pinned his arms above him before pulling off his shirt and tying him to the bedpost.

Chuckling at this new turn of development he groaned as she moved back down to his crotch straddling him as she slowly unbuttoned his trousers. "Sybil," he moaned.

Dragging his boxer briefs down so she could stroked his length she rubbed his hardened tip as she teased, "Sybil? Don't you mean Leia?"

Lifting his hips up to ground against her Tom growled, "Why screw Leia when I can make love to you."

Gazing down at the man she loved her face soften. "Oh Tom," She whispered. Not trusting her voice to say another word she leaned down and laid a sweet kiss onto his lips.

The sweet kiss that came about through his surprisingly tender words like most of the kisses turned quickly feverish. Letting out a sigh Sybil rose back up ready to end both their teasings.

Shifting in her spot, she groaned as he rolled his hips burrowing his pulsing cock inside of her. "Yesss." Sybil hissed as she moved forward taking more of him in.

Each breath was a slow stroke; the sweetest of tortures in Tom's opinion. He bucked forward wanting nothing more than to hear her sweet moans and screams of pleasure. "Sybil," He pleaded.

Nodding her head Sybil sped up the pace, thrusting herself against him she gasped as he went deeper and deeper inside of her.

"Yes. Yes just like that love," Tom growled as he lifted his hips, frantically moving his to meet hers.

Sybil threw her head back and groaned out his name as she felt herself getting close. "Tom oh God Tom! TOM!" She shouted as her organsm hit her.

"Sybil! Oh Sybil yes!" Tom moaned, her heat circling him squeezing him as he spilled his seed inside of her. Breathing deeply he opened his eyes Sybil was lying down on his chest.

"Mmmm..." She hummed to herself as she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder. Enjoying the comfortable silence between them Tom had began to think Sybil had fallen asleep when she looked up at him with a coy smile. "Sooo Tom did you enjoy your date Princess Leia?"

Tom laughed, kissing her forehead he replied, "Darlin' it was a dream come true."


End file.
